


What If The Walls Had Ears?

by Filigree



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Klaus encourage a romantic encounter in a novel way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If The Walls Had Ears?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Walls Came Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1916) by Libelluledargent. 



“Well?” Dorian purred as Klaus closed and locked their hotel room door once again.

“Well, what?” The shirt, so haphazardly buttoned, came off again swiftly. There was no undershirt, nor boxers under the trousers that were just as quickly unzipped and slithered out of.

“Something’s made you happy.” Dorian licked his lips a little, seeing that insistent, magnificent erection.

“‘S you, idiot,” Klaus growled softly, not hiding his smile or any other part of himself. “Move over–”

Dorian obligingly gave him room in the bed, which Klaus ignored in favour of sprawling half on top of Dorian. The friction was – interesting – and the thief’s returning need at least as fierce as his Major’s. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes –

Until a fervent groan from G’s room turned into silvery giggles, and a slightly-deeper voice begging “Sssh, sshh, oh hush, you beauty, if you’re just quiet they won’t – “

“Well,” Dorian approved in a husky murmur, “Sounds like your plan worked, my devious strategist. Pity it only took three missions; I’ve been enjoying this.”

“Ja. Gut,” Klaus whispered back. “I want G away from that fat clown of a Chief. ‘S undignified. Unfitting. And I really, really want your stingy-bug distracted – he glares daggers at me.”

“Do you think they’ll – “

“Stay together? Dunno. Don’t care.” A low chuckle ruffled Dorian’s curls, and caressed his ear. “We can make certain they have enough good memories of this night.”

Dorian wriggled underneath the Major’s weight. “How so?”

Klaus winked down at him, a devilish sparkle in those grey-green eyes. Threw back his head until the long muscles of his throat stood out in sculpted elegance. And groaned a loud, wordless, abandoned noise –

Dorian moved against him again, adding his own counterpoint in shuddering tenor gasps.

They heard bedsprings squeaking in the other room. Soft yelps of surprise (“They’re at it again? Oh, oh god, I can’t –”) followed by urgent pants and undecipherable whispers. All the while, Klaus made love to Dorian in wicked silence, each playing the part of noisy lust only whenever the heat seemed to die down in the other room.

It ended in a furious banging sound – Dorian judged G’s bed had got itself shoved against the near wall, and the headboard was being demolished. Incoherent cries, prayers, sobs drowned in one disbelieving double scream of completion –

Klaus smiled back down at his lover. “Well?”

Dorian, currently impaled to his own bed, merely licked his lips again. “My darling – I never took you for such an exhibitionist.”

“You can –” said Klaus, between kisses, “ – Take me for anything.”

fin


End file.
